


Do You Think This Happens Everyday?

by Hathly



Series: Sterek Oneshots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Cliche, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Movie References, Nerds in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Derek" he greets, wishing the guy would remember him.</p><p>"Bartleby, hey, what, are you stalking me or something?" Derek raised his beautiful brows.</p><p>"Stalking's an ugly word" He smoothly leans over. "I like to thing of it more like obsessively shadowing. Oh"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think This Happens Everyday?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is totally Sappy and Short, I got totally overwhelmed writing a Stheo fic earlier, so I had to wash it all out, by an un timing Sterek Fluff, bear with me!

Stiles was now, planning to key a black camaro for parking bad. He had a bad day and he was kind of drunk, truth be told.He was staring at the black camaro blocking his jeeps way, the guy who help him out at the bar fight.

He was having a fucking fuck day, he got fired, wrongfully. And he was drinking himself to death, some jackass flirting with him couldn't get a fucking hint.He got punched and next thing he knew, superman in a leather jacket was holding him up, saving his ass.

Enough is enough, he grab his keys and said. "I'll fucking key this."

"Don't fuck with another man's vehicle" Superman said in perfect imitation to Travolta's voice. Stiles felt himself swoon a little. 

"It's just against the rules." He finished as the guy, walked beside him. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. my name is Stiles."

"Derek. " The guy mutters as he reached for his car keys, unlocking the camaro, oh shit.

"I'm sorry." He blurts out.

"It's fine. I'll get this out of your way." Derek walked to the driver side, and got it without another word.

Stiles watched as the CaMaro left. "Thank you."

...  
...  
...

The second time it was on the library, Stiles saw Derek. He had been staring at Derek for a while now, who was busy reading a book about Something couldn't pay attention to because he was busy constructing a sentence in his head.

He remembers Derek, fighting for his honor, like some knight inside that club last week. Stiles was pretty sure Derek quoted fight club with him when he asked about his strong arms, don't ask. 

He was thinking of a good movie to quote; Next thing he knew, Derek was gone.

...  
...  
...

Third time Stiles had search everywhere for Derek, Beacon Hills is a small place, everyone knew everyone.

There could only be a single Camaro hanging about, all he had too do was peak at the latest speeding tickets files on his dad's deputy desk, Laura Hale. Who turns out to be Derek's sister, seriously how in the hell could they not meet again?

But it was two week after they first met, Stiles got a job on the local coffee shop, they meet again.

"Hey Derek" he greets, wishing the guy would remember him.

"Bartleby, hey, what, are you stalking me or something?" Derek raised his beautiful brows. ah He knew he wasn't imagining Derek quoting movies at him.

"Stalking's an ugly word" He smoothly leans over. "I like to thing of it more like obsessively shadowing. Oh"

"Coffee black." Derek rolls his eyes. Stiles prepared Derek's order writing Monica as the name.

As Derek went out, he calls. "It's Stiles"

"I know" Derek walks out.

...  
...  
...

After that Derek is everywhere, coffee shop, the station, the grocery store, hell even the gas station.

They would often banter and quotes movies. From Disney to Zombie land, never had Stiles met anyone who could measure up to him, or maybe even surpass his movie skills.

Laura would often rolls her eyes at their what she calls 'foreplay'. Now that he thinks about it, it's kind of a 'Mating Ritual'

He and Derek blushed of course. Before ignoring him, to talk about Irobot.

They would often see each other at the cinema and talk endlessly over the movie they just watched.  
...  
...  
...

"Um, you have plans this Saturday night?" Derek asked as they were sitting next across each other drinking coffee during Stiles break. Holding up movie tickets to the premier of Captain America Civil War. "Let's go on a date?"

He was shock, looking at Derek. And Derek of course , took it the wrong way, the look of rejection clear in eyes. Then Stiles laughed, he always laugh at the wrong time and Derek starts to walk out of the shop, Stiles chases after him, hands in his pocket,

"No wait!" Stiles ran In front of Derek who had no intention of stopping. Sending Stiles flying across the pavement. "Ouch!"

"What the hell Stiles!" Derek helps him up.

"You have to listen to me."

"I ain't listening to you, you laughed at me for asking you out, like really Stiles?" Derek was huffing at him.

"I wasn't laughing at you! I was laughing at the situation.!" Stiles, pulling out the premier tickets he bought last week for him and Derek. "This is what you call true love Derek! Do you think this happen everyday?"

"Stop" Derek grits his teeth. Before realising what Stiles was holding, before pulling out his own pair of tickets "Quoting Princess Bride."

"As you wish!" Stiles quipped.

"Why are you so being difficult?" Derek rolls his eyes. But was now smiling at him, and all is right in the world again.

"Because I love you!" Stiles blurts out because he can't keep his mouth shut.

"I know." Derek deadpans at him, before wrapping an arm over his waist and pulling him close and leaning closer their lips almost but not quite touching.

"really Derek? Han Solo?" He resisted the urge to press closer, savouring the moment. As his heart pounded louder and his hand sweats. He looked at Derek's eyes.

"I love Star Wars" Derek whispers like it's his best kept secret, but still looking back at him. Fondness in his eyes.

"You love me as much as Star Wars." Stiles boasted, Derek loves Star Wars to death, and Stiles did too.

"Probably more." Derek press his lips as Stiles let's go of the tickets he was holding to hold on to Derek's head and neck.

"Me too." Stiles mumbles. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
